


【索香】埋骨森林·续

by Osee



Series: 【索香】埋骨森林 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osee/pseuds/Osee





	【索香】埋骨森林·续

这是一颗位于双星系统之内的类地行星。

同时经受两颗恒星热能的炙烤，寸草不生的地表干涸龟裂，整片大地一眼望去尽是灰黄的沙土颜色。

在一处高耸断崖的荫蔽之下，仍保留着这颗星球难能可贵的水源。

由碎石和森森白骨环绕的水潭里填满泥沙，安静得犹如一潭死水，只当细看时才能看出褐色的泥浆正在缓缓流淌。

几颗气泡从潭内升腾而起破裂爆开，片刻之后，水潭中央突然向上隆起，泥浆喷射四溅，一条蟒形生物从潭底窜了出来。

巨蟒的头颅包覆着坚硬的外骨骼，大小足以匹敌一艘小型宇宙飞船的船头，厚实的鳞甲呈现出金属色泽，竖立在泥面上的半截身子约有十数米长，隐藏在泥潭中翻滚卷动的蟒尾则要更长一些。

在巨蟒盘绕打结的身体间，绞缠着先前被它拖入深潭的赏金猎人，憋气足有五分钟有余的猎人吐掉满嘴淤泥，深吸了一口腐臭的空气。

他右手反握的长刀正刺透蟒身，以此作为支撑固定住被挤压扯拽的身体，机械左臂深深嵌进被他徒手打穿的鳞片之下，非同常人的巨大力量即将撕裂外星异种的庞然身躯。

巨蟒张开嘴发出一声不同于蛇类的震耳嘶吼，因剧痛而加速翻腾，沾满湿泥的刀柄滑不留手，猎人一不小心长刀脱手，卷在他腹部的蟒尾立刻向上一掀，将他高高抛向空中。

水潭附近的空气含氧量极低，这让他的狩猎行动异常艰辛，从高处坠落时他因缺氧而产生了一阵头晕目眩，刺眼的亮白日光从崖壁的缝隙间闪过他的脸，他仰起头，看到自己的头顶正对着森牙密布的血盆大口，他只能环抱双臂护住头和脸，直直坠入到巨蟒的咽喉之中。

泥潭里的死斗到这一刻忽然止息，即便是优胜者也早已斗得精疲力竭，它虚脱地沉回泥浆里想要稍作休憩，还未放松几秒，身体就忽然僵硬绷直，接着痛苦拧动起来。

飞溅的血光从它的肚腹处爆开，一只机械铁拳击穿了它的厚皮和鳞甲，拳头张开呈握刀手势，插在巨蟒外皮上的长刀顷刻雾化为一团黑色浓云，飘向他的手指间重新恢复为长刀形状，他左手持刀由上而下劈砍，比右手力量更强劲的机械义肢将伤口竖切扩增。

巨蟒的鲜血和内脏组织从划痕中泄涌而出，连同吞在腹内的改造人一起喷向岸边。倒在血肉中的赏金猎人勉强睁着被血糊住的眼皮，注意到从背后笼罩而至的阴影，急忙向旁边翻滚避开，巨蟒的身躯轰然倒塌砸向地面，神经肌肉反射性地抽搐几下，很快就不再动了。

改造人翻了个身面朝上仰躺着，手臂和双腿放松地摊开。

这次的赏金任务着实让他累得半死，盘踞在水源附近的食人巨蟒一连被他消灭了三条，每条都不好对付，这穷僻星球上的居民们经济拮据，开出的悬赏金额并不高，他还误以为是什么轻松的差事。

他躺在地上休息了许久，地表的高温烤得他浑身冒汗，双星的其中一星逐渐从崖顶露出脸来，这地方马上也要不能呆了。

他从地上艰难爬起，捡起刀刚要将它散为纳米颗粒收回义肢内，忽然瞥见离他不远处的那滩赤红色的血肉里有什么东西在蠕动。

他走到那团血肉旁边，用刀尖挑开最外层的内脏，隔着布满血管网的半透明薄膜，他看到一条大约三四米长的“小蛇”团缩在膜内的液体里。

这是巨蟒在临死前强行排出体外的胎生幼崽，他以前也遇到过几次，将死的怪物拼尽最后的力气保护它们的后代，哪怕存活几率并不高，它们也愿意做出尝试。

这条幼崽已经发育出了完整的嘴和眼睛，眼球表面覆盖着一层灰白色的膜，可以隐约看出眼仁的颜色，肉粉色的身体有节奏地起伏着，似乎是正在呼吸。

赏金猎人仅观察了胎儿几秒钟，就提起刀划破了薄膜，水分流失的胎膜迅速干瘪下去，幼崽发出凄厉刺耳的惨叫声，它还没有发育出完整的呼吸系统，离开羊水没多久它就会咽气了。

猎人眼睛都不眨一下地挥刀将它的头颅切割下来扔进泥潭，它的嘶叫声逐渐减弱，慢慢沉入泥沼，同它的生母和那些惨死的人类尸骨一起葬身潭底。

超额完成任务的赏金猎人抹了一把脸上粘稠的红色血浆，收起刀转身离开。

这附近没有干净水源，他只能用手抹去机械臂上的脏污，想要给停靠在两公里外的飞船发送讯号，可是还没走几步他就跪倒下去。

两颗炙热发光的恒星同时悬挂在天空中，光秃秃的地表阳光曝晒，在低含氧量又高温的环境中剧烈运动，缺水加上严重缺氧，即便是经过加强改造的半机械身躯也有点撑不住了。

他感觉自己的肢体沉重无比，耳内嗡鸣声越来越响，头重脚轻栽倒下去。

周围的一切都像是被拉长的时间镀上了一层厚重的膜，他看着远处因高温空气而扭曲成起伏形状的地平线，心想，自己也许就要这样死了。

就在他抵不住眼皮的沉重即将睡去时，他看到地平线处有一辆车正远远驶来，在陌生的星球遭遇陌生人对于精疲力竭的星际通缉要犯来说可不是什么好事，他强撑着重新站起，步伐沉重的向前走去。

前方视野所及的大地一片荒芜，干旱的沙质土地被阳光烘烤成近乎纯白的颜色，他无处藏身，只能一步步缓慢前行，那辆车行驶的方向明显是朝他来的，没多久就开到他身边，降下车速与他并排而行。

他转头看进没有玻璃的车窗，戴着遮阳镜的驾驶员叼着烟，一手搭在方向盘上，另一只胳膊支着窗框，转过头一言不发的瞧着他。

虽然墨镜遮住了半张脸，但从那头与恒星所发出的光亮颜色相似的金发和下巴上胡茬的形状来辨认，他还是一眼就认出了驾驶员的身份。

遇见了最不该遇见的联邦刑警，他的处境比他设想的还要不妙。

他继续目视前方徒步向前，坐在车里的山治似乎很乐于欣赏他艰难求生的模样，也不急着抓他，他倒地时车就跟着停下，等他站起时车又重新发动，到最后他实在走不动了，直接向前扑倒，金属头骨重重砸在地上。

车门开关声响起之后，一双穿着行军靴的脚出现在他眼前，他勉强侧过头向上看去，只看到一张背光的脸。

金发刑警周身散发着颇为好闻的味道，赏金猎人还没来得及用他陷入混沌的大脑思考出这熟悉的气味与以前相比有什么不同，电击枪就击中了他的脖子，他彻底闭上眼睛昏死过去。

索隆再次醒来是在颠簸的车厢里，简陋的车厢只在金属架上罩着层遮阳布，从猎猎飘动的布料缝隙间吹进来的风依然滚热。

他不知道自己睡了多久，战斗造成的疲劳在他昏睡了一段时间之后全部以肌肉酸痛的形式显现，他皱起眉头，伸手想要摘掉氧气面罩，却看到双腕被拷上了手铐。

看到这副手铐，他忽然记起了什么，坐起身来看向车头的驾驶席，正把太阳能运载车开得风驰电掣的联邦刑警从后视镜里跟他对视一眼，拿起一瓶水丢给他，然后拔出枪来搭在副驾驶的椅背上，用枪口对准他。

“别做什么多余的事，不然我会一枪打爆你的眼睛，让你的右眼也装上义眼。”

几个月不见，金发Omega威胁起人来愈发牙尖嘴利。

从他说出的话来判断，他已经把索隆的改造特性详细研究了一遍，连哪里可以致伤却不致死他都知道。

索隆接住水瓶，低低哼笑一声，摘掉氧气面罩扔在一边，拧开瓶盖仰头将整瓶水一口气喝光。

接着他用左手捏扁空瓶，验证出机械臂功能良好，看来在他昏睡期间并没有被装上控制芯片，不知道是来不及还是山治压根没把那玩意弄到手。

他坦然直面枪口，从摇晃不停的后视镜观察着山治的脸，热烘烘的车厢里弥漫着Omega信息素的气味，这味道既熟悉又有些陌生，陌生的是其中还掺入了一丝杂质。

索隆还未细想，运载车就猛地停了下来，山治推开门跳下车，车厢外传来几句交谈声。索隆低头摸着手铐正想抽空把它解开，罩在车厢顶上的遮阳布忽然被整张掀开，加强了视觉敏锐度的视网膜遭受强光直射造成短暂失明，他抬起双手遮挡阳光，逐渐看清了车外的环境。

这是一处小型的资源补给站，向来往的原住居民以及星际旅客售卖饮食和生活用品，他在前往水源的路上经过这里进酒馆打探过情报，顺便喝了两杯当地的果酿。

以补给站为中心点建立起来的人类聚居地面积不大，一眼就能望遍左右，紧挨着房屋的空地中停泊着一艘同房顶一般高的宇航船，与破败的建筑物和周围荒凉的环境相比，飞船的现代科技感实在有些格格不入，能驾驶着这样一艘从外形到性能都绝对优质的飞船来到这么偏僻的星球，也就只能是联邦政府的干员了。

索隆的独眼刚恢复视力没多久，就看到山治举起了一把洗车水枪，领着政府丰厚工资的联邦刑警用一大笔钱从补给站买来了水枪使用权，在这颗水资源极度匮乏的星球上，对准改造人扳动了水枪开关。

枪口射出的高压水流迎面冲向索隆的身体，逼得他向后倒退两步，扶住金属架勉强站稳脚步。

他差点忘了，他现在浑身上下满是凝固后的血块和碎肉，被高温蒸烤得腥臭无比，他自己闻惯了倒不觉得，跟他同处一个车厢内的山治显然被熏得不轻，水枪毫不留情射遍他身上所有角落，恶狠狠的架势甚至让他觉得有些报复意味在里面。

他像待宰牛羊一样任由冲刷，时不时就得举起手遮住脸以免被水迷住眼，直到血迹全部被清洗干净，他整个人已经湿得像只落汤鸡。

山治放下水枪，来到车尾解下固定在金属架上的手铐锁链，向后拽了拽示意他下车。

这境遇跟之前的那一夜颇有些相似，只不过这次他的抵触心理不再那么强烈。

他顺从指示跳下车，双脚落地时发出一声沉重的金属撞击音，正在回收水枪和运载车的工作人员纷纷好奇的打量起他来。

他早已习惯了这样的注视，坦然扫视了他们一眼，走在前面的山治牵动锁链示意他快走，他便迈步跟了上去。

他们一起登上飞船，山治直接将索隆推进专门用以押解犯人的囚室，走向角落把锁链末端与固定在墙壁上的套环扣在一起。

索隆站在囚室中央环顾左右，除了背后的舱壁和一侧的金属墙以外，囚室的其他两面都是厚重的玻璃墙。从外面看上去体积不小的飞船可供乘客活动的空间并不算多，内部构造一目了然，只不过基础设施和辅助设施应有尽有，而且比他那艘开了五六年的宝贝座驾要先进多了。

他用机械手敲击墙壁推测着玻璃的硬度，从后方走近的山治一脚踹中他的后腰，他及时张开十指撑住墙面，仅仅只是胸膛和玻璃墙来了个亲密接触，他转过身正欲还击，对他滥用私刑成瘾的金发刑警抬起右手用小臂架住他的咽喉，将他抵在墙上，面色不善地说：“罗罗诺亚·索隆，我以新联邦政府的名义宣布你被逮捕了。你所犯下的罪行包括抢劫、偷渡、走私、逃狱、危害公共安全以及故意杀人，我会带你回星际联邦法庭接受审判，这一路上你最好别耍什么花样。”

听着山治一项项数点自己的罪名，索隆一边努力屏蔽空气中漂浮着的Omega信息素的骚扰，一边在记忆中搜罗他以前狩猎时惹出的种种麻烦，挨个对号入座以后，他觉得在50%的罪行指控中他都是无辜的。

他懒得向执法人员解释什么，也懒得为判刑几千年还是几百年做争辩，只是打量着数月未见味道又变得更好闻的Omega的脸，话里有话地问：“你跨越大半个银河系就是为了逮捕我？为什么？”

山治显然没做好回答这个问题的准备，他不善于立刻编织出像样的谎言，甚至可以说连他自己都不知道他到底为什么要这样做。无法言说的实话堵塞在喉咙里，他停顿了好半天，才咬着牙一字一顿回答：“因为你罪大恶极。”

听到这话索隆愣了下神，然后忍不住笑了起来。他从怪物和疯子手里救下的平民比他杀过的人多出几十上百倍，好歹也该功过相抵，他怎么就罪大恶极了？

山治见他露出笑容，还以为他是在轻视自己，提起膝盖就朝他的肚子顶去。

索隆结结实实承受下这一踢，弯下背干咳了一声，也不跟山治客气，被手铐限制住的双手攥握成拳向上击去，山治后仰避开，拳风擦着他的下巴尖呼啸而过，他紧接着抬高腿横扫向索隆的脑袋，之前在地球上见识过这双腿的威力，索隆不敢硬接，弯曲膝盖矮身躲过，握紧的双拳顺势击向他毫无防备的腹部。

那一瞬间，索隆在一向硬着骨头的人类脸上看到了惊慌失措的表情，山治顾不上反击，双臂环抱住自己的腹部，拼了命的想要保护藏身其中的脆弱生命。

本该嗅觉灵敏的改造人这一次格外迟钝，好在Alpha的生物本能及时提醒，他连忙刹住拳势，却还是晚了，沉重的拳头隔着手臂击中目标，山治整个人倒飞出去撞上舱壁，然后摔落在了地上。

索隆维持着击拳姿势愣在原地，握紧的拳头慢慢松开，他后知后觉地分辨出Omega信息素里那股特殊的气味，惊讶道：“你怀孕了？”

后脑勺重击墙壁，撞得山治险些失去意识，比头晕更要命的是他的腹部开始阵阵绞痛。

没有Alpha信息素辅助孕育的胎儿本来就极不稳定，在得知自己怀了通缉犯的孩子以后，他仍肆无忌惮的抽烟，肆无忌惮的剧烈运动，毫不在意腹中生命的死活，即使就这么流产了他也不觉得意外。

他暗暗告诉自己，他刚才会那么急着防御完全是出于条件反射，他不能在这个时刻，以这种方式流产，他还要把罪犯押入法庭接受审判，等一切都尘埃落定后再跟这个无辜的小生命好好说再见。

他咬紧牙关忍受痛楚，撑着墙壁从地上爬起来。

“抱歉，我刚才不知道你…”索隆迈步走近想要伸手扶他，他抓住垂落的锁链猛地一扯，手铐立刻被触发出强电流。

电击对于改造人来说是最有效的攻击手段，索隆浑身僵硬痉挛，皮肤外层闪出肉眼可见的电花，电击一结束便双膝着地跪倒下去。

山治背贴墙壁站稳，腹部的疼痛让他直冒冷汗，他俯视着跪立在他面前冒着焦烟的男人，简直想把这个害他承受悔恨和艰难抉择的罪魁祸首就地正法。当初这混蛋就是说着一句“抱歉”侵犯进了他的生殖腔，现在他一听到这话就愈发火大。

他绕开索隆走出囚室，扫描指纹关闭舱门，捂着肚子来到船头的控制台前跌坐在椅子上，忍着痛启动了飞船引擎。

第二次品尝到警用手铐电击滋味的索隆缓了许久才重新站起来，他回到玻璃墙边挨近通气孔，将两条手臂举过头顶撑在墙上，隔墙看向山治的背影。

虽然金发刑警只不过是他的一夜情人，他的心情还是有些莫名的惋惜：“才一段时间不见你就怀孕了，地球联邦的人手这么不足？要派一个怀着孕的Omega来追捕我。”

无论是“怀孕”还是“Omega”，从索隆嘴里说出来听着都异常刺耳，山治操作控制屏将飞船设置为自动导航驾驶，头也不回地说：“是我主动申请调派的。”

索隆停顿片刻，又继续问：“孩子的父亲知道你这么拼命吗？”

凝神操作的山治停下动作，抬头望着舷窗外逐渐远去的荒芜大地，同时悬挂在天空中的双星亮如火球，再过不久它们就会从飞船的视野里消失了。他转过头，神色复杂地看向问出这种问题的改造人，眼神仿佛是在看全宇宙最可恨的白痴。

直到这一刻，Alpha才彻底搞明白了。

他最近一直在各个偏远星系奔走狩猎，那些怪物遍地的星球有的极昼有的极夜，他很难清楚的感知时间的推移，如果他没算错的话，离那一晚已经过去了四个月。

Omega怀孕四个月时孕肚应该还不明显，山治穿着件白衬衫，衣摆松松垮垮塞进裤腰，为腹部留出宽裕的空间，一眼看上去根本看不出来。

索隆迟疑地问：“你该不会以为孩子是我的吧？”

话音刚落，一只水杯就迎面砸了过来，索隆不躲不闪，连眉头也不动一下，那只古董瓷杯砸在高硬度的玻璃墙上，在他眼前摔得四分五裂。

一只三十公分高的清洁机器人从充电槽内弹出，自动移往墙角清扫起碎片。

骤然腾起的怒火让山治腹部绞痛更加严重，他没想到Alpha会说出这种混账话来，好像他是个能随便向人张开双腿的轻浮男人，连是谁害自己怀孕都搞不清楚。

“你是第一个捅进老子生殖腔的男人，也是最后一个，这孩子是谁的种老子他妈心里清楚！”他用最直白的用词说着最自揭伤疤的话，挑起嘴角冷哼了一声：“我没想过要你负责，你不用急着撇清关系。”

说完，他就转回身去，在控制屏上点击几个按键，关闭了玻璃墙上的通气孔。

索隆异常惊讶的张嘴说了几句话，声音无法被听见，便用力捶了捶墙壁，撞击声虽然可以通过震动传达，山治却懒得再回头理他。

他无奈地垂下双臂，盯着山治的背影思考起来。

他以前从来没考虑过成为父亲的可能性，就他这种居无定所又刀口舔血的职业，没准哪一次狩猎就会落得个死无全尸的下场，况且整个宇宙联邦都在追捕他，他怎么可能组建家庭，甚至是养育孩子。

然而，越不敢想的事，真正发生于眼前时就越显得弥足珍贵。

就算不能决定将来，他总可以抓住现在，最起码他也该知道那个怀着他骨肉的Omega是怎样打算的。

他的目光扫过四壁仔细观察了一下囚室的构造，又抬头看向上方，囚室的顶部有个通风管道，他踮起脚伸直手臂刚好能触碰到通风口，要从这么狭窄的管道出去是不可能了，但他自有别的办法。

他的左手小指尖端忽然脱落，金属零件由内部延伸出数条纤细如针的机械臂，这些机械臂每条都拥有五道关节，弹向通风口时相互协作，轻巧倒悬在了光滑的金属面上。

这是只外形模拟蜘蛛的微型仿生机器人，悬稳后它遵循操作者的思维指令，钻过缝隙爬入四通八达的管道。

山治的腹痛这时已经减轻了许多，他用手背擦拭掉额头上的冷汗，召出导航界面查看附近的星图，想要寻找最近的联邦宇航港口。

微型蜘蛛从囚室外的通风口钻出，悄无声息落在地上，继续向目标爬行，与此同时，扫描到异物的清洁机器人改变朝向，从后面追了上去。

索隆心里暗叹倒霉，作为一个无能为力的旁观者，只能眼看着它们进行追逐战。

仿生机器人的移动速度明显更快，先一步爬到山治身后，沿椅腿攀附而上，隐藏在他视线死角处爬过扶手，最终停在他右手边，“蜘蛛眼”射出光网扫描指纹数据，耗时只不过零点几秒。

智能有限的清洁机器人紧随其后撞上椅腿，翻倒在地发出一声轻响，山治被响动吸引着低头去看，余光瞥见藏身在扶手外侧正欲后退的微型机器人，瞬间吓了一跳。

他顶着对爬行类昆虫毛骨悚然的厌恶感伸手去拍，小巧的机器人动作灵活地跳出他的指缝，踩着他的指背跃向地面，迅速向主人移动而去。

山治连忙站起来去追，可是无论他如何捕捉，那东西都能堪堪避过他的手指和鞋底，他只能眼睁睁看它爬上墙壁钻入通风口，这才转头去看被封闭在囚室里的罪犯，那混蛋脸上分明就是一副计谋即将得逞的表情。

山治快步来到囚室门前打开舱门，冲进室内想要截停机器人，对此早有准备的索隆就等着他松懈防备自投罗网，看准时机抬起双臂套住他的身体，一用劲儿将他搂进怀里。

机器人钻出通风口落在索隆肩头，山治知道捉不住它，便立刻改为去抓连接手铐的阻电锁链。

改造人的双臂紧紧勒住他，胸膛紧贴他的后背，一旦强电流开启，他自己也无法幸免。

他眼看那只微型机器人顺着机械义肢攀爬而下，如果手铐就这样被打开，再想限制住索隆的行动几乎是不可能了。

陷入两难境地的联邦刑警咬了咬牙，于须臾之间下定决心奉献自己，把希望押在了改造人的金属骨骼导电性更强、所承受的电流击打更痛苦上，只要一同遭受电击后他能先一步爬起来，那就还有逆转局势的可能。

心念一决，山治便拽紧锁链用力扯下，可预想中的强电流并没有产生，被微型机器人及时打开的手铐随着扯拽的动作脱离了索隆的手腕，垂在锁链末端摇晃着，像是在嘲笑他的无能。

他这时才想丢掉锁链伸手去拔枪，手腕却被重获自由的改造人轻松擒握住，索隆仅用一只右手就禁锢住他的双腕，左手探向他的脖子，紧紧扣住咽喉，嘴唇贴近他耳边说：“你该用之前的那种控制芯片，普通的拘束装置对我没用。”

山治抿紧嘴唇转开头，让耳朵远离Alpha呼出的气息。

微型机器人顺着他的衬衫攀爬而上，数条纤细机械臂接触皮肤的酥痒感划过他的胸膛，又划过锁骨，最终爬回索隆左手边，对接进接槽恢复成指尖的形状。

索隆低头将脸埋向山治的后颈，嗅着腺体散发出的信息素气味以确认怀孕的事实，温热的吐息和鼻尖若有似无的触碰蹭得山治浑身一阵酥麻。

处在妊娠期的Omega正需要Alpha的信息素和更为紧密的生理性链接来获得平静，这种原始本能根本由不得他自己。

索隆的左手松开他的脖子，滑向下方罩在他隆起尚不明显的腹部，像是生怕稍微用点力就会把里头脆弱的小生命碾碎一般，那只可以徒手举起数吨重量的机械臂此刻表现得极为轻柔：“你来找我就是为了这件事？”

山治挣动了一下身体，反驳道：“我来是为了抓捕你。”

又来了，索隆心想。与山治第一次相处时就见惯了他的口是心非，鬼知道他的真实想法到底是什么。

索隆不慌不忙在山治的后颈腺上轻咬了一口，说：“你需要我。”

被坚硬的牙齿触碰可不比气息拂过，山治的身体猛地僵住，随着心跳加速，浑身的血液都沸腾起来。

以往他情绪激烈起伏时肚子就会疼得要死，可此时此刻被Alpha的气息笼罩，那个日日夜夜折磨着他的部位竟异常乖巧。

他始终都明白，无论是他还是他肚子里的孩子，现在都需要Alpha的抚慰，他在怀孕期间必须承受荷尔蒙失衡导致的焦躁感和时不时的疼痛，以及取代了发情期的难熬情热，有Alpha在身边他就能轻松不少。

他从来没考虑过找别的什么人来解决自己的问题，而唯一能解决问题的人又不可能留在他身边，打掉这个孩子是最合适的解决方案，至于为什么没能下决心，他也说不清楚。

他来就是想寻求一个答案，或是让事实催促自己下定决心。

“我不需要你。”他张了张嘴，最终没能把这句真假参半的话说出口。

索隆见他不再反抗，稍稍松懈了对他的控制，又重复了一遍刚才他关闭通气孔后错过的那些话。

“身体改造不可能不付出代价。”索隆举起左手到他眼前，手指虚握几下，金属零件的接口发出阵阵机械摩擦声：“我的生育率只有0.3%。正常来说，我是不会让你受孕的。所以……这让我很意外。”

山治看着那只机械义肢，又透过指缝望向舷窗外，飞船此时已经驶入太空，舷窗正对着的景色是一团色彩迷幻绚烂的星云。

山治忽然轻笑了一声，接着大笑起来：“0.3%的几率我也能一次中招，这可真他妈操蛋！”

那么低的概率下他们都能共同制造出一个新生命，除了可笑的命运以外，再也不会有更合理的解释。

他想起这些日子的苦闷，想起日夜的心神不宁，又想起瀑布后岩洞里的那一晚，他笑得放纵肆意，发疯似的畅快。

索隆勉强牵动嘴角，不知道该不该陪着他一起笑。

等到他自顾自发泄够了，笑容逐渐止息，恢复为冷静的表情转头看向身后：“放开我。”

索隆知道一放手他就会跑了，紧紧搂着他没动，左手搭回他的腹部，注视着他蕴藏千丝万缕复杂情绪的蓝眼睛，恍然间险些溺死在那两片汪洋里。

“不放。”索隆说。此刻他心里有无限的疼惜和占有欲膨胀起来，受到冲动驱使，凑上去吻了山治一下。

山治像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样立刻炸起毛来，身体激烈挣扎，恶狠狠反咬回去。

索隆往前迈进两步用胸膛将他压制在玻璃墙上，抬起右手捏住他的下巴，更用力的吻他。

他发出不满的闷哼声，手肘接连向后顶去，可改造人的钢筋铁骨结实无比，忍痛能力更是卓绝，他的攻击根本毫无作用。

在他束手无策的被索隆的舌头侵入到口腔中，考虑着该不该一口咬断它的时候，他注意到了Alpha近在咫尺的独眼中凝视着他的眼神。

那眼神深邃而热烈，像是能直接钉入他的灵魂，导致他逐渐忘记了挣扎。

被舔到敏感的上颚时他舒服地蹙起眉头，鼻息顿时变得急促，忍不住卷舔舌头主动贴合，就这么放任自己沦陷下去。

为什么最后会演变成这样？

在浩瀚的宇宙中生存着数百亿人类，而他们两个却能在这庞大的人口基数中像两颗磁石的正负极般相互吸引，无论形状多么不契合，一见面总会迫不及待的吸到一起。

大概是现存于世的Alpha和Omega数量太少的缘故，甚至比某些濒危动物还要少，在地球上，身份记录在新联邦政府数据库中的Omega仅有一百多人。对于靠人工培育来繁衍后代的现代文明来说，这样稀少的数量并不会导致人类总体生育率下降，但Alpha与Omega之间天生的性吸引力却是始终存在，且难以违抗的。

山治一边这样安慰自己，一边接受了Alpha对他发起的进攻。他们就像数月未见的热恋情人，舌头热烈搅缠，凶狠的相互吻咬。

无论是信息素影响也好，还是生理需求刚好需要发泄也罢，他们把一切的顾虑都暂时抛诸脑后。

在彻底得手以前，索隆不敢太放任山治获得自由，毕竟在五分钟之前，脾气暴躁的金发Omega还对他怀抱着深仇大恨，那架势简直是想跟他同归于尽。

经验丰富的赏金猎人以安抚一头野性十足的猛兽的心态，用舌头舔过Omega的后颈，嘴唇贴覆住腺体啧啧有声地吸吮。

山治的腰肢和双腿一阵发软，他的身体还记得跟索隆交合的滋味，也记得空气中弥漫的愈发浓烈的Alpha信息素气味，他心里明知这时候做这种事很不合时宜，可反抗的念头却被索隆的亲吻和抚摸一再打消。

他想着再享受1秒，2秒，过会儿再翻脸也不迟，可是直到索隆的手解开他的腰带伸进裤子里，他也没能反抗。

改造人的机械义肢从衬衫衣摆伸入，冰凉的金属指尖揉弄着他的乳头，与之相较温度火热的右手则抓握住他的性器套弄起来，他夹紧双腿，额头抵住玻璃墙面，兴奋地叹息出声。

性急的Alpha这次对他表现得格外温柔，用手指和舌头尽心尽力为他提供服务，这种服务当然不可能是无偿的，没多久他就感觉到屁股后面有个又热又硬的东西在顶着他。

他往前缩了缩腰，索隆只需在他的后颈腺不轻不重咬上一口，他就腰背发软的向后贴去，仰头枕着索隆的肩膀想藏起被咬得充血发胀的腺体，索隆顺势低头再次吻住他，将他的裤子剥至大腿，连同内裤也一道扯了下去。

机械手掰开他的臀缝，他的后面早已因先前的挑逗而湿透了，索隆的右手在穴口周末画着圈摩挲了一小会儿，沾染到足够的分泌液之后，并拢两指向后穴里捅去。

异物挤入的不适感使山治挺起胸膛，皱着眉呻吟了一声，他的声音被钻进口腔中的舌头堵塞在喉咙里，听上去沉闷又粘腻。

那两根手指借着润滑在他体内抽动起来，手法简直可以说是轻车熟路，Alpha还记得他的敏感点在多深的位置，以及他喜欢什么样的抽动频率，仅仅只进行到前戏的半途，他就快招架不住了。

他讨厌自己狼狈不堪而对方却游刃有余的样子，特别是对方还是个十恶不赦的混蛋。于是他的右手伸向后方抓住索隆的裆部用力一捏，索隆立马肌肉绷紧，吃疼地闷哼一声。

被他抓住要害的Alpha本来就不是什么理性的人，经由这么一挑逗，浑身的热血都向下身涌去。

索隆退出手指和舌头，直视着山治即便被情欲烘烤出湿润水光也依然透着股桀骜的蓝眼睛，咬牙笑了起来，擒住他的右手压回墙上，机械义肢拉开裤链掏出勃起得略显狰狞的阴茎，单手托着他的腰让他抬起屁股，然后挺胯狠狠顶进他的身体。

强烈的摩擦感混着瞬间被撑开到极限的疼痛让山治惊呼出声，他不得不踮起脚尖想要减缓这种刺激，可索隆却扣着他的腰一鼓作气插进最深处，几乎要将他整个人顶离地面，他抿紧嘴唇屏住呼吸，惊慌地低头看向自己的腹部。

下一刻，成功侵入他体内的硬物就开始动了，最开始的抽送还算温和，耐着性子给他适应的时间，他被顶得一下一下向上耸动，说不出来是难受还是舒服。

索隆继续低下头去啃他的后颈，这一招对腺体敏感的Omega来说总是很有效的，山治的后穴越来越湿，随着啃咬阵阵收缩，穴肉一再夹紧，渐渐的，酥痒的快感从结合部位流淌而出，山治微微张开嘴唇艰难呼吸，再也克制不住的随着顶动的节奏呻吟起来。

索隆亲吻着他通红的耳朵，含住耳垂吸吮几下，然后贴近他耳边意有所指的问：“插进去没问题吧？”

山治知道Alpha问这话是什么意思，因为他能感觉到插在屁股里的阴茎顶向的角度越来越逼近生殖腔口，在生殖道深处的子宫里正孕育着一个脆弱的新生命，他可不像他的Omega父亲一样能经受得住折腾。

然而在这种情形下，山治很难抗拒诱惑，只需品尝一次，更紧密的结合所制造出的快感就令他难以忘怀，他仅犹豫了几秒钟，就喘息着回答：“别顶得…嗯…太深了…”

得到允许的Alpha腾出双手搂住他的腰，边吻咬他的脖子和肩膀，边将龟头挤入窄缝，酸涩饱胀的感觉撑得他呼吸困难，他的双腿彻底瘫软无力，索隆没再支撑他，他们便顺着玻璃墙慢慢滑下去跪坐在地上。

说是不要插得太深，索隆的阴茎却借着姿势的便利插入到极限的深度，山治再次低头看向自己的腹部，过深的结合让他有些不安，可还没容他多想，Alpha就挺动腰胯开始了新一轮抽送，甚至比先前动得还要激烈。

山治弓起腰背想要让自己轻松一点儿，经受着疼痛和快感双重折磨的身体蜷缩成一团，被改造人宽厚的身躯完全笼罩在怀抱里，他整个人已经被汗水浸得湿透，周身散发出诱人的气味。

处在孕期的Omega的信息素里蕴含着能够激发Alpha保护欲和占有欲的味道，随着滚热的体温蒸腾，索隆被这股气味吸引得情难自持，特别是当他明知山治肚子里的孩子是他的血脉，他像野兽一样呲出牙齿来，对准山治的后颈腺狠狠咬下去。

这次啃咬的力度比以往的任何一次都要重，山治明白他想做什么，身体猛地一僵，夹紧的穴肉缠绞住深埋其中的阴茎，强烈的快感和后颈的疼痛引起他浑身的颤抖。

紧紧拥抱着他的混蛋Alpha总是不问他的意愿就自作主张，四个月前侵犯进他从来没容许他人进入过的生殖腔的时候是，现在也是。

“不行！你别想…”他向后伸手去推索隆的脸，同时捂住自己的后颈腺，强撑着做最后的挣扎。

索隆捉住他的双手，十指交扣压在玻璃墙上，挺腰做了几个连续的深捅，他的呻吟声顿时因为过于强烈的刺激而变得扭曲，眼睛里无助的闪出泪花。

他知道自己完蛋了，他就不该一路追踪到这里来，这简直是在自投罗网。

在成功压制住他的反抗之后，索隆重新埋头贴近他的后颈，先是轻柔亲吻了几下。

比起粗暴的对待，偶尔的温柔更能冲击他脆弱的神经，在挺立于小腹前淌着透明液的阴茎没有获得任何抚慰、仅仅靠摩擦生殖道和前列腺的刺激获得快感的情况下，他感觉自己马上就要射了。

他用额头抵住墙面，不停摇着头，用力咬下的牙齿却毫不留情刺破他的皮肤，将气息浓烈的Alpha信息素注入他的血液。令身体酸麻的热量像蛇毒一样顺血管蔓延，随心脏的擂动瞬间侵占了他的身体。

在被Alpha标记的同时，白浊的精液从他过度兴奋的阴茎里喷射出来，他的泪腺终于崩溃，两行泪水沿脸颊滑落下去。

索隆压住他的后背又狠狠冲撞了几下，每一下都尽可能顶入到最深，胀硬到极限的阴茎撑满生殖道，最终突突跳动着将精液射进了腔道深处。

紧密的链接至此彻底达成，山治的肉体连同灵魂的一部分从这一刻起都不再属于自己。

然而这非但不能安抚他的情绪，反倒让他倍感屈辱，因为Alpha与其说是想标记他，倒不如说是在标记他肚子里的孩子。

高潮过后的身体逐渐垮塌，山治闭上眼睛，侧过脸贴着墙面低声喘息，后颈处的疼痛仍在持续，索隆在注入了远超标记所需剂量的信息素，充分满足了占有的目的之后才松开牙齿。

他的后颈被咬得破皮流血，索隆舔掉血珠，温柔地亲吻伤口，然后托起他的下巴想要吻他，他转开脸躲避嘴唇的触碰，挣动肩背拒绝拥抱，Alpha疲软的阴茎从后穴内滑脱，吞纳不住的精液顺着大腿根滴淌下去。

恢复理智后的Omega冷静得吓人，永久标记了他的男人既让他依赖又让他憎恨，他虽然想得清楚这段关系的利弊，却无法决定自己到底应该怎么做。

索隆再次纠缠不休地拥抱住他，手掌贴着他肌肉精实的腹部感受微微隆起的形状，试探性地问：“你会留下他吗？”

他低头看着自己的肚子和Alpha的机械义肢，冷冷回答道：“这件事跟你没关系。”

索隆将脸埋进他的颈窝，嘴唇和鼻尖磨蹭着他仍有些泛红的皮肤，带着些央求意味的做出承诺：“我会对你们负责的。”

山治偏过头，近乎是不自觉地抻长了脖子，为亲吻留出充足的空间，温热的呼吸拂过颈部绒毛制造出阵阵痒意，而索隆异常温柔的举动更是让他沉溺其中难以自拔。

就在他即将沦陷进Alpha专门为他铺设的温柔陷阱时，飞船的控制系统忽然传来一阵频率相当不妙的提示音。

山治从旖旎温存中恍然惊醒，回头看了同样惊讶的索隆一眼，用手肘使劲将他顶开，边提裤子边站起身，忍耐着后穴红肿的不适，走出囚室前往控制台边。

被打扰了好事以致错过绝佳时机的索隆倍感恼火地捶了一拳墙壁，也慢慢吞站起来，提好裤子拉上拉链。

直面操作屏的山治注意到飞船的导航雷达中显示出一个体积不小的亮点，他点开位于屏幕右下角的通讯申请，一段音频取代提示音响了起来：“这里是第三联邦星际巡航舰夏洛特号，请你方飞船立即关闭引擎，接受检查。”

“重复。这里是第三联邦星际巡航舰夏洛特号，请你方飞船立即关闭引擎，接受检查。”

倚着墙壁的赏金猎人听到“第三联邦”的名号，眉心拧成一团，他的余光瞥见舷窗外的星空被一片铁灰色所遮蔽，走到窗前向外望去，巨大的星际巡航舰如同一只漂流在宇宙空间中的钢铁巨兽，几乎占据了整片视野。

山治回过头看着已经不自觉走出囚室的犯人，神色变得凝重起来。

第三联邦是星际中最暴戾的武斗派，独立于宇宙联邦的法律尚未废除死刑，以索隆的通缉等级，被他们捉住的话他必死无疑。

山治迟疑了片刻，忽然对索隆说：“给你的飞船发送导航讯号。”

索隆从窗外收回目光，露出不解的表情，山治快步走过去牵起他的手，拖着他走向船尾的气闸舱：“快点！没时间了。”

被推进舱室站定在两艘逃生荚前的索隆边操作机械臂弹出控制屏发送导航讯号，边对山治说：“把飞船的控制权交给我，现在还没有进入星舰的引力场，我可以带你逃出去。”

山治背对他打开应急装备箱，拿出一支注射器藏进衣袖，然后转过身面对着他，挑起唇角笑了一下：“我是联邦刑警，我为什么要逃？”

索隆被他问得一愣，他向前迈进一步，用左手拽着索隆的衣领将他拉近自己，然后用力吻了上去。

这大概是山治第一次不受色欲驱使的主动与索隆接吻，由于他的血液里流淌着对方的信息素，他们的吻比以往的任何一次都更契合。

趁索隆被这一吻夺取了注意力，注射器悄然滑进掌心，山治出手迅速的将针头对准索隆的腹部扎入，索隆急忙捏住他的手腕，惊讶的低头看向已然推空的针管。

山治提起索隆的衣领让他把目光重新投回自己脸上，直视着他的眼睛，决绝地说：“罗罗诺亚·索隆，你听着，我会把这个孩子处理掉，'她'不需要你我这样的双亲。我以后不会再追踪你，你也不要再出现在我面前，不然我一定会亲手逮捕你，把你投进监狱去，你听明白了吗？”

整管浓缩麻醉药注射进血液，就算是一头重达数吨的外星物种也能被轻松撂倒，索隆经过强化改造的神经和肌肉在药效作用下逐渐麻痹，他很快就要感觉不到自己的肢体。

山治打开逃生荚舱门将他推了进去，并且帮他系好安全束带，他盯着山治的脸，拼尽唇舌最后的知觉咬字模糊地问出一句：“是个女孩？”

山治停下动作抬头看了他一眼，没有回答这个问题。

在这之后，他的声音和知觉就被彻底剥夺了，山治给他戴上氧气罩，关闭逃生荚舱门，他的眼皮始终强撑着不愿闭合，却只能眼看山治退出气闸舱。

他们隔着两层舱门遥相对视，山治按下按钮，逃生荚弹射进太空逐渐远去。

它的能量太过渺小，不会被巨大的星舰所捕捉。

智能安全系统可以帮它规避宇宙尘埃撞击等不可预知的危险，它会在太空中漂流一阵子，直到飞船循着导航信号接近它为止。

山治走到舷窗边，目送逃生荚舱彻底飞离视野，这才走回船头关闭飞船引擎，坐在椅子上静待被星舰的引力场捕捉。

星际巡航舰夏洛特号是隶属于宇宙联邦的体量最大的星舰之一，舰内能同时载纳数万名军人和平民，各样战斗和生活所需的设施一应俱全，俨然一座可移动的空中堡垒。

位于舰桥下第五层的海关局内，靠着联邦刑警身份顺利获得登舰权的山治正在排队等候问讯。

在他的斜对面坐着一对父女，父亲用一张废弃的纸质表格歪歪扭扭折叠着什么东西，拥有一头柔软黑色长发的女儿依偎父亲的肩膀认认真真盯着瞧，直到那两只笨拙的手叠出一只四不像的小动物，父女俩相互对望一眼，“咯咯”的笑了起来。

山治看他们看入了神，被反复呼叫名字五六次才有所反应，他推门走进空旷的问讯办公室，坐在了办公桌前。

桌对面坐着面无表情的问讯官，山治知道那只是一道全息影像，而与他对话的则是信息分析效率更高的人工智能。

“姓名？”仿人声简短地问道。

“文斯莫克·山治。”

“公民身份。”

“地球原生居民，新地球联邦警察总署下属太平洋分区外星入侵搜查课刑警。”

“请说明您的登舰原因。”

“我正在执行外勤任务，飞船误入了夏洛特号的航行轨道。”

“您申请的是第十一号殖民区'香波地'的临时签证，请简单说明一下您此行的目的。”

“定居。”

从他走进这间办公室开始，房内的扫描设备就清晰的记录着他的心率、体温、呼吸速率和信息素等数据，在他回答这个问题时，数据的波线出现了轻微的颤动，于是人工智能追问道：“可以再具体一些吗？。”

山治用手指轻轻敲击桌面，沉默了许久，才缓慢开口回答：“待产。”

这一次检测波纹没有出现任何异常，系统界面亮起绿灯，他的电子签证被印上了通行条码。

“本舰将于35小时后抵达'香波地'星群，在这期间您享有游客身份，可依法使用星舰内的所有民用级设施。祝您旅途愉快。”

山治举起手环查看签证，确认无误后站起来走出门。

外面的大厅里，那对父女已经不在了。

他并未多做停留，径直走出海关局，在路过垃圾桶时，忽然想起什么，停下脚步掏了掏裤兜，拿出陪伴他多年的铜烟夹，取出一支烟来叼进嘴里点燃，然后把烟夹丢进垃圾桶，转身向台阶下走去。

一个月后。地球。

建造于第十三区原始森林内的特殊监狱迎来了一位久违的客人，曾在两年前服刑仅九天就成功越狱的星际通缉犯罗罗诺亚·索隆，再次踏入监区的大门。

为防止他第二次越狱，狱警专门为他配备了材质沉重数倍的手铐和脚镣，在被关进牢房之前，押送他的联邦刑警将他带进一间审讯室进行最后的盘问。

审讯室里，他坐在一张锈迹斑斑的铁桌前，佩戴手铐的双手垂在双腿之间，锁链下坠的重量使他肩背垮塌，许久未打理的下巴长出一层青色胡茬，不同于往昔的锋芒毕露，他整个人看上去颇为颓废憔悴，甚至有些阴沉。

“你所说的'时间紧迫'是什么意思？你这次主动向地球联邦投案自首，是不是有什么特殊目的？”

坐在铁桌对面的联邦刑警扳动灯罩，刺眼的白色灯光故意直射他的眼睛，他微微蹙起眉头，露出厌烦表情：“我说过了，我想知道你们的联邦警员文斯莫克·山治在哪，这消息只有你们最清楚，不是吗？”

“联邦警员的外派动向属于机密，我们不可能告诉你。”

问来问去都是同样的答案，索隆的耐性早已被耗光了，他抬起双手搭在桌面上，陈旧的铁桌被锁链和机械臂的重量压得咯吱作响。

他看着面前那个时不时敲击几下便携电脑查阅资料的瘦高刑警，一字一顿地问：“他在哪？”

刑警同样不耐烦地重复道：“联邦警员的外派动向属于……”他的后半句话还没说完，喉咙就被迅猛抬起的机械手捏住，他看到改造人映着灯光的独眼里透露出令人胆寒的杀意，连忙想去掏枪，可速度和力量远比他强悍的机械臂直接将他的脑袋扯向桌面，他的头骨撞击铁桌发出一声凄惨的闷响，崩裂开的额头血花四溅，他登时昏死过去。

索隆紧接着掰过电脑屏幕，还没来得及细看，守在门口的狱警就冲进来用电击枪将他击倒，其中一名狱警在他浑身僵直痉挛的承受电击时举起警棍对他狠狠实施惩戒，直到他被打得头破血流，甚至比那个差点被他开瓢的刑警流出的血还要多，狱警们才拽着锁链将他拖出了审讯室。

他之后被拖进重刑犯的牢区，丢入一间潮湿发霉的牢房。

和他同住的是个装有狮子下颚的改造人，正坐在床上百无聊赖抛接一颗小石子，见有新人进来，便低着头上上下下打量他一番：“每个新来的都会被他们教训一顿，但很少有像你挨揍挨得这么狠的，你惹了什么麻烦？”

索隆从地上爬起来，啐掉一口血沫，坐在靠近他那一侧的空床板上：“我揍翻了押送我的刑警。”

“哈，难怪。”狱友接住石子握在手心里，对他产生了兴趣，又接着问：“你被判了多少年？”

狱友并没有先问“你犯了什么罪”，因为被关进这一牢区的重刑犯大多都背负着数桩重罪，那些恶劣的罪行有的连炫耀的资本都谈不上。

“1100年。”索隆平静地回答。

他昨夜在联邦法庭接受审判时，各项罪行所获的刑期加起来总共是1100多年，他没有抗辩，也没有上诉，因为他知道这样做毫无意义。

狱友比着拇指指向自己，说：“老子被判了800多年！地球联邦的狗屁法律真是可笑，这跟无期徒刑有什么区别？咱们一辈子都要烂在这鬼地方了。”

被原始丛林环绕的监狱上空盘旋过一阵晚风，树叶和尘土吹拂起轻柔的“沙沙”声。索隆背贴墙壁，仰头望向高处被栅栏封闭的小得可怜的窗口，仔细聆听着风声：“我没时间在这里浪费了，我还要出去找人。”

“找人？什么人？仇家？朋友？”狱友说到一半，换上了一副意有所指的浪荡表情：“还是说，偷走了你的心的小偷？”

索隆撑着膝盖站起来，走向牢房的铁门，然后转过身直面带窗的墙壁。在移动的过程中，他仔细思考了一下狱友这句玩笑话的准确性，觉得这么说好像也没错。

“我要找的人…”一阵尖啸的噪音从窗外传来，在爆炸声响起之前，索隆抬起机械臂遮挡住自己的脸，沉声回答道：“他带走了我的女儿。”

导弹射中墙壁引发剧烈爆炸，冲击波将三四间牢房的外墙掀得粉碎，熊熊燃烧的火光照亮黑暗夜色，整座监狱上空骤然响起尖锐的警报声。

索隆推开迎面砸下的钢筋水泥板，拖着沉重的锁链迈过火焰和滚滚浓烟，被埋在废墟底下的狱友早已失去意识不知生死，他自言自语的继续说道：“就算翻遍全宇宙的每一个角落，我也会把他找出来。”

一艘靠人工智能自动驾驶的飞船卸去光学伪装，降落在他面前打开了舱门。

他登入飞船坐进控制室，按下几枚操作按钮。

飞船借着夜色掩护重新遁入伪装，在它消失的位置凭空卷起一阵劲风，被风压扫过的火焰猛烈窜动摇晃起来，几秒钟之后，又重新归于平寂。

END.

设定补充：

*联邦通用语言里可以从发音区分“他”和“她”

*关于座驾：

山治的飞船名叫“all blue”，是联邦政府派发的公职人员专用型号飞船，船上配备有最先进的基础设施和高科技武器，定时做保养定时更新零件，是艘养尊处优的“贵族”船。

索隆的飞船名叫“鬼彻”，是一艘从废船场里淘来的军用战斗型飞船。飞船的人工智能“三代鬼彻”产生了自我意识，拒绝为人类提供服务，在战斗中多次害死驾驶人员，所以才被军方报废处理。索隆捡回它修理好之后它又产生了弑主的意图，机枪导弹轮番上，被可以徒手拆飞船的改造人揍得服服帖帖，最终交出了驾驶控制权。


End file.
